


Hands

by Theamazingbobinsky



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingbobinsky/pseuds/Theamazingbobinsky
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Druck Open Discord 1st Anniversary Exchange





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awfullyloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awfullyloud).




End file.
